


Like That

by Anonymous



Category: Glee
Genre: Arguing, Episode: s04e14 I Do, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Season/Series 04, perceiving things completely wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck and Finn are figuring things out. Kurt thinks it's all about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Mr. Schue's not-a-wedding is also the first time Kurt brings Adam to Lima to meet the New Directions. Not everything goes as smoothly as Kurt had hoped, however, when he bristles at Puck and Finn's comments about the more intimate parts of his relationship with Adam. Kurt marvels at how homophobic they are, and writes their behavior off as boorish. But what Kurt doesn't know is what's been happening between Puck and Finn off-and-on since Thanksgiving. 
> 
> This is _their_ side of the story.

It had started the moment Puck touched Finn in the McKinley auditorium two days before Thanksgiving. 

That wasn’t _really_ when it technically started. The technical start had been two hours and forty-five minutes later, when Puck had decided that even if he was reading Finn completely wrong, they were adults now and their friendship would survive an enthusiastic kiss on Puck’s part. Puck hadn’t been reading Finn wrong. 

By February, when Puck arrives back in town for Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury’s wedding, he and Finn are entrenched in a pattern and trying to figure out what their next step is. When Puck’s in town—which has been at least once a month since Thanksgiving—they make out and give each other handjobs and, the last time Puck was there, blowjobs. They haven’t done anal, but the realization they have on the phone, just a couple of days before Puck flies in, that they _want_ to do it, is pretty new and a little crazy-feeling, in a good way. 

The other thing they’ve talked about but not decided on is that all the travel is ridiculous if they’re really going to make it something they are and not solely something they do. It might mean Puck back in Lima, Finn in LA, or both of them in some third place, but neither one of them is interested in months or years of separation from a significant other for no good reason.

But it’s new and neither one of them ever really thought about being with another dude, and Puck has _questions_. He’s pretty sure Finn does, too, but there’s not really that many people they can ask. Even if either of them wanted to ask Blaine, Finn’s more or less his teacher, which means neither of them can. Talking to Kurt could be awkward, too, which is why the news that Kurt’s bringing his new boyfriend to the Schuester-Pillsbury wedding is a kind of relief. One of them, at least, could talk to this Adam guy. 

Puck decides the best thing to do is feel Kurt and Adam out when a few of them are getting together for dinner. It’ll be easier for one of them to get five or ten minutes with Adam alone at the reception, even if it’s Finn as best man who needs to take a few moment for himself. All Puck wants to do is figure out somehow which of them is the best choice. 

Halfway through dinner, nothing about Adam seems noteworthy. Puck can’t figure out whether he or Finn has more in common with Adam or would connect with him better, since his entire function in Lima seems to be acting as a combination security blanket and hype man for Kurt. The only way left to decide, Puck concludes, is figure out which one of them would get the best advice about anal from Adam, since it’s clear he wouldn’t be that helpful about moving decisions or equal relationships. 

Puck knows he’s a little cruder than Kurt, sure, but Adam doesn’t seem offended, and Puck _knows_ from the expression on Santana’s face that she’s a little surprised by Kurt’s reaction, too. Puck thinks he was being pretty much the opposite of homophobic, not to mention including Kurt and Adam in the way he’d talk to any other guys he knows, regardless of what Kurt thinks. Maybe there’s supposed to be some subtle way to find out who’s on top and who’s on bottom, but since it’s not baseball season yet, Puck hadn’t wanted to even try ‘catcher’ and ‘pitcher’. Plus, he’s pretty sure that would have gotten an exasperated huff about not liking sports and how could Adam be expected to know baseball, being _British_. 

Puck’s starting to suspect Kurt has a TARDIS fetish or something. 

Quinn thinks that Puck feels abashed or embarrassed or a word like that, and Puck decides it’s easier not to fight it. He’s not, in fact, homophobic or rude, and if Kurt wants to assume that after this long, of both Puck and Finn, that’s on Kurt, not them. Still, Puck can tell Finn wants to protest, and Puck puts his hand on Finn’s knee and squeezes. No one notices. 

Kurt brings it up _again_ as they all start to disperse. When Quinn announces she has to go, Puck uses the beginnings of the chaos to text Finn quickly. _Come back to mine_

Finn jumps when his phone vibrates, then glances at it, but it’s not until Santana stands up, too, that Finn looks at Puck and nods. That settled, the rest of them are heading out when Kurt opens his mouth. 

“I really wish you wouldn’t welcome my boyfriend to Ohio with an example of how intolerant the state is,” Kurt says to Puck, then glances at Finn, whether to include him or imply that Finn should have controlled Puck, Puck isn’t sure. 

“I really wish you wouldn’t assume homophobia behind every bush,” Puck mimics. “ _Adam_ didn’t seem that upset.” 

“He’s very polite and wanted to make a positive impression on my friends,” Kurt says stiffly. “Of course he didn’t want to let on that he found your barbs uncouth.” 

“Now I know the real reason you quit the football team, I guess. Dude, there wasn’t any part of that I wouldn’t say to any other guy.” 

“Oh, I sincerely doubt that!” 

“Just let it go,” Finn breaks in, sounding sad, but when Puck glances over, he’s only looking at Kurt. “He’s already made up his mind. New York does something to people.” The last two sentences are said quietly enough that Kurt doesn’t seem to notice, and Kurt doesn’t notice Finn’s hand on Puck’s, either. 

Adam gives their hands a confused look, glancing back over his shoulder as he and Kurt leave. Puck sighs a little, more for Finn than himself, and wraps his fingers through Finn’s with a squeeze. “Come on, Mom should be in bed or at least her bedroom for the night.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Finn agrees, and neither of them says much until they’re ensconced in Puck’s room, door locked and a box of pizza open on Puck’s desk. 

“I guess we just have to figure this out ourselves,” Puck says around a mouthful of pizza. “But no moving to New York.” 

“Maybe no staying here, though,” Finn says. He chews his pizza for what feels like a long time, looking at Puck as he does. “Do you _want_ me to come to LA? I mean, I know you did before, but… like we are now? Like that?” 

“Like a couple?” Puck says, and he hears a dual intake of breath—from Finn, but from himself too. They haven’t named it before. Normally one of them might make a joke, about a couple of whats or something, but not right now. Not this time. 

Finn nods slowly. “Yeah.” His voice is soft. “As a couple.” 

“I think we’d be good,” Puck says honestly. “I think LA’s as good a place as any, and at least I’ve already got a little hole in the wall and a bed.” 

“You told me once that two guys in one bed was, you know,” Finn says. “Gay.” 

“I think we probably already crossed that bridge, or maybe we’re only really close to crossing it,” Puck says. “Either way, I don’t think it’s the sharing the bed part.” 

Finn grins, the sideways grin that Puck can admit to himself now that he’s always found at least a little bit cute or sexy or both, and he puts his pizza down, leaning over to kiss Finn. Finn’s pizza slice drops a few seconds later, and Puck grins a little to himself as Finn’s lips part. That pizza will probably get cold. 

They’re eating the cold pizza, curled up under Puck’s blankets, before Puck returns to the same discussion. “If we’re going to LA, we could save one thing for there.” 

“We could just read more on the internet first, too,” Finn says. 

“That’s good,” Puck says. “My ticket was for Tuesday, but I can change it if you can’t get on the same flight.” 

“Awesome.” Finn doesn’t say anything for awhile, almost tentatively kissing Puck’s neck and collarbone. “Want to be my plus-one?” 

“I’m already invited, remember?” 

“Yeah, but not as the best man’s date,” Finn says. “I’m pretty sure that’s better than a regular invitation.” 

“Should I go in and change my RSVP?” Puck asks. 

“Only after I do,” Finn says. “Wouldn’t want to lose your dinner plate preference and accidentally get tofu.” 

“Yeah, I want the chicken.” 

Attending a wedding as the best man’s plus-one isn’t actually appreciably different, at least during the ceremony, and no one seems to notice that Finn and Puck look at each other a lot. It’s possible, Puck thinks, that they already looked at each other a lot, so it wouldn’t seem any different. 

The reception, though, is a different story, since Puck’s now sitting at a table next to Finn and not about halfway back from the main table where Ms. Pillsbury had tried to squeeze in all of the other New Directions members of the class of 2012, along with their plus-ones. Puck can’t help but smirk a little; he would have been shoved between Santana and Adam, likely. It would have been worse to be between Quinn and Santana, or Kurt and Mike. 

They make it through the meal without any comment, not even an odd look from Mr. Schuester, though that’s probably more because he’s distracted. After the toast, the dancing starts, and Puck and Finn are eyeing each other as more and more people stand up to dance. Before either of them can say anything or really make a decision, though, Kurt is suddenly at the table, sitting down in one of the recently vacated seats. 

“What exactly do the two of you think you’re doing?” Kurt asks sharply. 

“I don’t really like this song,” Finn says, looking at Puck instead of Kurt. 

“We can wait,” Puck agrees as he nods. 

“Oh, you’re waiting,” Kurt snipes. “Waiting to what?” 

“Dance,” Puck says blandly. 

“Why are the two of you pretending that you came to this wedding together? Did Puck tell you some kind of sob story about how I would be ‘mean’ to him at the other table?” Kurt asks Finn. “Or are you trying to dig at Rachel?” 

“Huh?” Finn says. “What are you talking about?” 

“Making a mockery of both Rachel and I, by claiming Puck’s your date,” Kurt says. “I have to say I’m disappointed in this regression, Finn, though I never really expected more from you, Puckerman.” 

“I don’t know what Rachel has to do with anything, and the only way you figure into this is you’re now one of two people who brought a dude as his plus-one?” Puck says. “No one’s mocking anything. Why aren’t you up Blaine’s ass for bringing a girl even though he’s gay?” 

Kurt narrows his eyes. “Because neither of you are gay! That’s far worse. You’re just pretending to be in a relationship.” 

Puck looks at Finn, who raises an eyebrow. Puck shrugs and nods, and Finn turns to Kurt. “I’m flying to LA on Tuesday.” 

“Stop changing the subject!” Kurt says. 

“He’s not. He’s moving to LA with me,” Puck says. “And yeah. Like that.” 

“With you.” Kurt stares at Puck. “So you finally convinced him to be your business partner.” 

“Actually…” Puck shrugs and looks at Finn. “I guess we still haven’t figured out what you’re going to do during the day.” 

“We have time to figure that out, though.” 

“You’re joking me,” Kurt says. “You came up with this as a plan to hurt me.” 

“Why would we do that? And why would it hurt you?” Puck asks. “It literally concerns no one but us.” 

“Just because you’ve found a way to be homophobic that isn’t readily—” 

“Eighties dancing,” Puck interrupts, standing up and grabbing Finn’s hand as Jake and Marley stop singing and ‘Dance Hall Days’ comes on instead. 

“Cool,” Finn says, frowning at Kurt until he and Puck are out on the dance floor. “Why does he think this is about him?” 

“I don’t know.” Puck shrugs. “We’ll be gone in a few days, and he’ll be back in New York.” 

“Yeah.” Finn doesn’t say anything while they dance, and when the song changes, they keep dancing, a little slower. “He’s made up his mind, though. He’ll be saying the same things in ten years.” 

Puck grins. “Gonna bring me home for Thanksgiving in ten years, huh?” 

“Duh,” Finn says, matching Puck’s grin. “I want to kiss you.” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” 

“First time in public,” Finn points out. “Are _you_ okay with that?” 

“I mean, we should probably be prepared for Kurt to yell at us or something, but other than that, yeah.” 

“Or slap us.” Finn shrugs and as the song ends, he leans in and kisses Puck briefly. It’s fast enough that Puck knows not everyone would have seen it, which is fine—neither one of them wants to be a spectacle. But there _are_ plenty of other people kissing, so they’re not acting out of turn, either. 

They make it through about one minute of the next song, collecting a cup of punch for each of them, before Kurt reappears, scowling and glaring. 

“Are the two of you _quite_ done with this farce?” Kurt says. “I get it. You find gay sex disgusting and you want to make sure I never embarrass the family by bringing a boyfriend back to Lima. Am I right so far, Finn?” Kurt doesn’t wait for an answer, but plows ahead. “I’ve worked hard for everything I have in New York, and I won’t have either of you denigrating it. I didn’t get my high-school-sweetheart fairytale romance, even though I worked hard to keep it. I work hard at everything, and yet no one appreciates my talent or dedication. I have to face homophobia every day, and now you mock me at a place where I should feel safe!” 

“I would have forgotten you were even here if you didn’t keep coming up to us,” Puck says. “Hard to believe, I know, but not everything people do? Has anything to do with you.” He laces his fingers with Finn’s, and Finn squeezes his hand. “We’re going to go to LA and figure things out on our own, I guess. You go back to New York with Adam and you do you.” 

Kurt gapes at Puck, his mouth hanging open with no sound coming out. Finn squeezes Puck’s hand again and nods. “Yeah. We’ll probably see you at Thanksgiving,” Finn says. Kurt still doesn’t respond, and after the seconds stretch out awkwardly, Puck steers he and Finn out of the reception hall.

“Are your duties fulfilled?” Puck asks. Finn nods. “Maybe we should go get started on packing, then. You’ll want to get your mom to ship some of it.” 

“Yeah. Good idea.” Finn smiles. “Let’s go.”


End file.
